


Waiting

by Yalbi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: musings on the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalbi/pseuds/Yalbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark side would argue that it has its merits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The Dark side beckons to him, calls to him, tries to touch his mind and sway him from the Light. It always has ever since he’d even suspected he was extraordinary and different, harnessing a power very few had and using it to just survive. In a way, it’s a miracle that the Light side comes more naturally to him, but it doesn’t change the fact that the Dark side is always there, waiting—and he supposes it always will.

He finds it surprising, and maybe startling, that knowing which is the Light and which is the Dark is far more difficult than everything he’s heard about it—especially from Kanan, who seems to automatically know what’s right without leaving room for a second thought, like a flawlessly programmed Force-sensitive machine. The Dark and the Light are truly two sides of the same coin, and it is strangely and distressingly easy to flip between one and the other, both capable of providing the strength he’d needed to thrive alone on the streets. Living for another day on almost nothing, escaping from situations so dire, wandering without direction leaves a person to rely on any strength they may have. No matter the source, if that strength is enough to make it out, then it would be foolish and deadly to ignore it. Strength is strength is strength. You use what you have. He doubts his Master would agree.

Yet he _can_ feel the subtle change in the Force when he dares to linger on its Dark side. It is… overwhelming, a black hole, an abyss from which one cannot escape once they step off the edge. He can sense the raw power it offers almost personally, leeching off his anger and insecurities and promising to make them— _him_ —something greater, something _more_. It seems preposterous and even impossible, but he’s heard of so many Jedi who’d fallen and accepted the Dark side, taking that fateful and often fatal step off the edge of the abyss. He knows the temptation, the unconscious movements towards the Dark he makes when he slips even the slightest; he knows what the struggles of those long-gone Jedi were. Perhaps, in an era he only knows through stories and legend, even the Emperor or Darth Vader had been in his position. It’s not a comforting thought to entertain.

He trusts, though, that in time the Force will sort him out and guide him on the right path. He’s seen what it’s capable of—what the _Light_ side can do—from Kanan, his teacher out of necessity; from his more unfortunate experiences in his past; from what he’s learning now, whether or not his Master had intended him to; from the rest of the _Ghost_ ’s crew, some of the few people he’d consider friends he’s had in a long time. The Dark side may wait for him to trip, to make a mistake that would let it claim him as it has so many others, but he trusts that if he does, if he ever commits some act that pushes him closer to the edge, he will not be unprepared. He will know what the Dark side plans, and he will push it right the hell back.

He’ll be waiting for it.


End file.
